10 years earlier
by Starseeker Jedi
Summary: Summary: Ezra Bridger hasn't been a Jedi in a long time 10 years to be exact. Surviving Order 66 was hard enough but having a childhood friend knocking at the door in the middle of the night with a Twe'lik pilot was something else entirely. AU where Ezra was born 10 years ahead of schedule minor OC'S but they make limited appearances. Sabine/Ezra and Kanera
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ezra Bridger hasn't been a Jedi in a long time 10 years to be exact. Surviving Order 66 was hard enough but having a childhood friend knocking at the door in the middle of the night with a Twe'lik pilot was something else entirely. AU where Ezra was born 10 years ahead of minor OC'S but they make limited apperances.**

Ezra Bridger was almost completely sure he was done with the Jedi business when Order 66 struck. He lost his Master along with all the friends in the Temple. He took up smuggling and hid his lightsaber trying to hide his past permenantly. The man was lying on his bed in some crappy house on Lothal. His raven hair was as messy as always and was tied back because it had gotten too long and Ezra failed at using scissors. He has changed a lot from his Jedi years. He still retained his happy, jumpy personailty but part of him died with the Jedi temple he refused to believe that all the Jedi where gone. They couldn't someone outside the Temple would've survived maybe Caleb. Ezra vanished that thought from his mind. He couldn't get his hopes up. Knowing his childhood friend was probably dead now maybe not on the inital day but the years after. The Empire made it quite clear that they didn't want any Jedi around in this day and age. The man sat up. There was no use moping about the past;it already happened and there was no use thinking about it.

The Ex-Jedi now Smuggler ran a hand through his raven hair before getting up. He did have a job to do if he wanted enough credits to actually afford to eat this week. The man slipped on his jacket before leaving the house as he whistled a tune as he walked. The streets of Lothal where alive despite the suffocating Imperial oocupance on the planet which was a entirely new devlopment ever since his Parents'(Ezra didn't know where they were now;they got captured while Ezra was in the market) broadcasts but dispite the Imperials efforts they couldn't stop the rebellion on this planet spreading like wild fire. The Imps where afarid and Ezra could tell which was almost worse then they where normally. The 25 year old adjusted his jacket on his shoulders as he turned into a seemligly abandoned ally way to come face to face with his contact who was a Twe'lik named Rhea Starseeker. She was a good friend and did help Ezra a lot when it came to finding jobs and places to hide. "Hey Ezra"The Twe'lik greeted as the human did give her a small smile."How's life been Rhea?"he asked. "You know the usual; Running from imps and making credits"Rhea answered as Ezra chuckled lightly at his friend's commentary. 'So what's the job?" Ezra finally asked. "Oh...just a simple one...someone wants some imperial weapons blown to simerithrines..think you can handle that?"The smuggler asked the raven-haired man.

"You kidding?...I can do it with my eyes closed" Ezra answered with a smirk clear on his features as he walked towards where the job was located. He jumped up onto a building to see three heavily guarded crates the man smirked softly. "Well this is going to be fun"he said sarcastically getting out his stun blaster and jumping down from the building and landing in the middle of the stromtroopers. "Hey bucket heads miss me?" Ezra said cheerfully stunning them all in a couple seconds with a big grin on his face. He looked at the crates as he opened them up. "Kriff; where did the Empire get these?...no wonder they want that someone want this blown to simerthirings"he mumbled looking at the disrupters before placing the explosives on the crates and walking away. He didn't care how many credits he could've of gotten for those disrupters. He knew about the massacre on Lasan and he didn't want the Empire to commit mass genocide on another planet. He needed to report this to Rhea and hopefully she could get this info to the rebellion though back channels cause this couldn't be the only shipment coming to Lothal.

It was close to evening when Ezra made it back to Rhea. He did have a few more errands to run and he went to a cantina hoping to get some info out of drunk imperials which hadn't worked so far but it was always worth a shot. "Blast Ezra...Where have you been?"The Twe'lik said. "Had to run a few errands and you would never guess what was in those crates" Ez said. Rhea frowned. "I'm guessing it was pretty bad" The smuuggler guessed. "Disrupters" he answered as Rhea had a look of rage on her face. "Those Blasted sons of hutts!; wasn't Lasan enough?!" The Twe'lik yelled but trying to make sure nobody could hear her. Ezra sighed it was true that the Empire tended to commit mass genocide just to make a point but the idea of the imperials using a intally peaceful and non-lethal weapon on people made Ezra feel sick to his stomach. "We have to get this info to the rebeelion this can't be the last shipment coming to Lothal" Ezra said. "I know... You know Ezra you could join the Rebellion"Rhea said. The man shook his head. "I can't...I just can't" The human said as he rubbed his eyes lightly.

"I'll get this info to the rebellion"The Twe'lik said sadly as she watched her friend disapper into the night. Ezra sighed as he started getting ready for bed it was getting late and Ezra had another job in the mourning hopefully not as complicated as this mission was for the Jedi knight as much as he wanted to join the rebellion. He just couldn't when he left behind the Jedi he promised himself that he woukld't get invovled in another petty war agian. He laid down on his crappy and uncomfortable bed and tried to atleast get some sleep without the nightmares about what happened 10 years earlier. About 30 minutes of staring at the ceiling later the Jedi knight fell asleep.

Ezra grumbled as he woke up someone was knocking very contantstly at his front door."I'm coming...I'm coming"The 25 year mumbled as he made his way towards the front door. He slowly answered to see a man with teal eyes, a goatee and his hair was tied tightly back in a pony tail with him was a green twe'lik with green eyes. "Who are you guys and why are you guys knocking at my door at 4:00 am in the mourning" he asked tiredly as the man spoke up. The one word that he spoke made Ezra's blood freeze. "Ezra?" the man said as the 25 year old's eyes widened significantly. "Caleb?"He whispered as he froze in place. His friend was alive...his brother was alive.

 **POV KANAN JARRUS/3 HOURS EARLIER**

"Ezra Bridger?;you're sure that's what it said?" Kanan asked for the 3rd time as his Twe'lik companion nodded once more as the Jedi was impressed with Hera's patience with him. Ezra was a close friend back in the days of the was the closest thing the ex-Jedi had to family before Hera. He was still questioning if this was the same Ezra Bridger that he grew up with. But he was pretty sure there was only one in the entire galaxy. He needed to see him agian he just needed to. "Where did Fulcrum say he was?" Kanan asked. He was still known as Caleb Dume last time he saw Ezra and he hoped this meeting with his old friend wouldn't be too awkward.

"Lothal; so are we going there or what?"Hera answered as she looked at her Jedi partner. The man sighed softly his mind was aflame with worry and doubt that Ezra would want to see him agian but he nodded anyways. He just needed to see if he was okay for himself. The Twe'lik pilot looked towards Kanan. "So how did you and Ezra meet anyways?"Hera asked brecking the awkward silence that had desneded upon the ship. Zeb and Sabine where both sleeping and were probably unaware of this sudden detour. The Jedi sighed softly. "We where both Padawans at the Jedi temple...he was Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan so I always doubted that he survived Order 66" Kanan started,

"Another Jedi?; Force knows we need more of them" Hera said with a sigh. Kanan lowered his head. He always doubted that he would ever turn on his saber on agian because of what happened. He was a coward and had failed his master becuase he ran like a coward. He didn't say a word until the ship landed. It took them awhile to find Ezra's house and they had to ask multiple people and convince them that they meant no harm to the young man. Kanan looked at the door silently before knocking on the door. "I'm coming...I'm coming" a voice said that sounded very much like the Ezra he knew all those years ago. A raven-haired man answered the door. He clearly just woke up becuase his hair was mess and he did have dark circles under his eyes."Who are you guys and why are you guys knocking at my door at 4:00 am in the Mourning" his friend...no brother asked.

"Ezra?"he asked finally after convincing himself it really was him.

A shocked voice answered "Caleb?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for the postive feed back on the first chapter...That was kind of my test chapter to see if anyone liked the idea. This is my first rebels fanfiction and probably the first one that isn't utter my opinon my writing skills have really improved since my first story. Well anyway I'll try to post ever so often. Thanks agian for the feedback :) now on with the story Starseeker out!**

Ezra couldn't move for the first few seconds just stare. He thought Caleb was dead since he found out what happened on Kaller. After several seconds of what Ezra deemed awkwardness between him and his 'brother'. The ex-Jedi Padawan hugged his friend just grateful that he was alive. He could feel Caleb's shock through the force but he did feel his arms wrap around him a second later. "Yeah I missed you too" The man said as Ezra realeased his old friend from the hug. He looked over to see the Twe'lik with a smile on her face. "Kanan told me a lot about you on the way here"she said. "'Kanan'?" Ezra asked mildly confused on why the Twe'lik was calling Caleb that. He heard his 'brother' sigh as if he knew that this name would pop up sooner or later. "I changed my name"he said simply. "Unstandable;The only reason i kept my name is that I never gave the Jedi my last name; and who is your friend?" Ezra asked. "Hera Syndulla; it's a honor to meet you Ezra"The Twe'lik; Hera provided as she shook his hand with a firm grip. "You too" he answered as he looked back at his friend he was still trying to convince himself this was real and not another dream.

"How did you find me anyways?" he asked. "Requitment file; Fulcrum seems to have been trying to requrit you for awhile now" Hera answered as Ezra bit his lip. He has told Fulcrum 'no' several times. He thought it was best that he didn't get invovled with another war becuase of how the clone wars ended and Ez didn't want to go through that agian but for the first time in awhile he was reconsidering his answer. He's seen what the Empire has done to every planet that they went to and Ezra wasn't sure if he could stand just watching it from a far anymore. "I told Fulcrum no"he said finally. The Twe'lik frowned at the man. "I know this is hard to ask of you but the galaxy needs Jedi now more than ever" The alien started as the human sighed as he rubbed his eyes still debating whether or not to get seemed pointless. It had taken so much from in but he knew sooner or later he needed to choose a side. Before Ezra could even answer he heard punding footsteps as Cal-Kanan's eyes windened. "Well it looks like you're going to have to come with us whether you like or not" The man said quickly as Ezra grabbed his backpack which did have his lightsaber/ Blaster(Purple). Kanan did grab his forearm and then ran down the street.

He could tell from the look in Kanan's eyes that he was determined not to lose either of them to the Empire. The raven-haired man narrowly dodged a blaster shot heading his way. He wondered how the Empire had found him. Ezra was always careful not to make too much noise or attaract too much attention to himself becuase the last thing he wanted was for one of those blasted inquistors to come to Lothal. He already had enough of them on Datooine and Flucia. Ez managed to stun a few stromtroppers heading there way as Hera yelled to someone in her com for pick up. Soon enough a ship(A corellian one he was guessing) was floating right above them. Hera jumped on first then Ezra on Kanan's insistance(The 2 sat there arguing for about 2 minutes until Hera yelled at them to get on and she was scary) and last Kanan. Ez leaned agianst a wall trying to catch his breath as two figures slid down the ladder. One was Purple and much taller than Ezra he would probably have stand on his tippy toes to even make eye-contact. Ezra guessed he was a laust even though the ex-Jedi has never met one in person before. The other one was Female about his age maybe a year or 2 older than he was. She was wearing Mandolorian armor and had bright Multi colored was kind of pretty.

"Kanan who is this?" The Female asked. Kanan seemed like he was trying to figure out the best way to say this."Um...This is Ezra Bridger;He was a friend back at the Temple...Ezra this is Sabine and Zeb" Kanan said as the human female; Sabine he reminded himself exaimined him and Zeb too. "Um..Nice to meet you"Sabine said as Zeb just grunted something that vaugely sounded like a 'hi'.Kanan just chuckled at there greetings. "They just take awhile to warm up to people"Kanan provided gesturing Ezra to follow him up the ladder. The young man followed his 'brother' up the ladder and into the commons room. Ezra looked around the ship curiously as they young man hasn't been in space since Order 66 stroke. Ezra has always wanted to learn how to pilot but he never had the time and just thinking onf Anakin Skywalker made Ezra feel sick. He was the best of them yet he turned and betrayed them. He worked with Ezra and his Master on several missions. He often wondered what made Anakin fall off the deep end. "Where have you been?"Kanan said snapping Ezra out of his thoughts. "Planet hopping mostly you know how it is" Ez answered even though he could tell by his friend's skeptical look that he didn't believe him. Which he probably shouldn't Ezra has been though a whole lot on his own but he didn't want to worry Kanan. His friend gave him the 'We're going to talk about this later' look as the younger man just smiled at his brother's concern.

"How's life been to you?" Ezra asked. "Basically the same as you until I met Hera and the crew; they've been the closest thing I've had to family since Order 66 struck" Kanan answered as Ezra gives him a wide smirk glad that he found someone. "You like her don't you?" Ezra teased. "Who?" Kanan said blushing lightly. "Hera" he said chuckling at his friend's embrassment. "No she's just a friend"Kanan objected. The younger man laughed out loud. "Whatever helps you sleep at night" Ezra said as Kanan tried to hide the fact he was in fact blushing. Ezra could tell that he loved Hera but his friend was never good with emontions. He was sort of awkward with them. Which Ezra couldn't blame him. He was entirely raised by the Jedi and they often wanted them to be emontionless droids. He knew that anger and Hate where bad but didn't they have the right to be happy?. These thoughts where cut off when Hera annoced that they where landing at Tarkin town. The young man didn't know what Tarkin town was. He mostly stayed in the area around captail city becuase that's where most of his jobs where. Kanan went towards the front of the ship as he went to the door way to the commons room to see Sabine and Zeb standing there.

"You've been there the whole time haven't you?" He said.

"Have not!" both of them yelled look of embrassment on their faces.

 **Author's Note: Well done and Done. I'm still thinking of pairings...Kanera is diffinate but I'm not sure about Ezra I'll put a poll on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So this is spark of the rebellion and will include some Hurt!Ezra because Agent Sideburns would probably interrorgate Ezra becuase he's not exactly a kid.**

Tarkin town wasn't exactly the most beutiful place in the world. It seemed like a small settlement more than anything. Ezra wondered why he hasn't heard of this place considering he has lived on Lothal for over 10 years. He looked at Sabine and Zeb. "Why isn't this place advistertised?"The man asked. "Grand Moff Tarkin kicked these folks off their farms; They don't want to give the people more reason the rebel" Sabine said as they went up to a alien that Ezra didn't really know what they where called. He never did pay attention much in alien history though he was best friends with a Togruta. His heart squezzed when he thought of Ahsoka. She wasn't at the temple when everything went to hell maybe she was safe but Ezra tried not to get his hopes up. He has faced a lot of dissapointment in his life and did teach himself not to be optomistic about the Jedi Survivors. "Any trouble procurring these Ladies?"the man asked Kanan. "Nothing we couldn't handle...your intel was accurate...this time" His friend said. He seemed supisous of the man and Ezra really couldn't blame him. The man did look pretty kind that Ezra almost avoided working with at all costs.

"We got the goods and took a bite out the Empire-That's all that matters" Hera rationlized. The male alien spoke up once agian and did say something that made Ezra want to bang his head agianst the wall. "Business is all that matters. But I love that you don't know that" The alien said as he stopped giving Kanan credits. The Jedi rolled his eyes as Kanan said 'Keep Going'. "I I stop and trade the rest of the bounty for another bit of intel you've been begging for" The male said. "The Wookies?" Ezra asked as Kanan, Hera and the alien turned towards him. "I keep tabs on these kind of things; so do you have the intel about them or not?" Ezra asked. "Yes; I do...got a new person on your crew huh?" The man asked turning towards Ezra's 'brother'. "I don't see how that's any concern of yours" The other Jedi countered as Ez went to see what Zeb and Sabine where doing. "Want free grub?" Zeb asked as he started handing out the food. Ezra did try to help. These People probably didn't eat much. Heck, Ezra hasn't eaten in a week himself. "Thank you" said the cilivians as Ezra offered them a small smile. Kanan seemed to be pretty quuick on rushing them back towards the ship. Ezra did use this time to explore the ship. He did enter Kanan's cabin as he looked down at the saber and smirked softly. "Still have it?" he said turning to the older man in the door way as Kanan nodded. "Yep; what about yours?;I remeber that Master Windu almost had a heart attack when he saw it" Kanan joked as Ez got out his purple saber and did chuckle lightly. "You should've seen my master's reaction...I swear his eyes were about to pop out of his head" Ez said as Kanan picked up a holocron and handed it to him."I think this used to belong to your master...I think you should have it" Kanan said as he left and Ezra slipped the holocron and his blaster/Lightsaber into his back pack. He was going to return the holocron as soon as he got a chance.

"So you and Kanan grew up together?" Sabine asked as both of them sat near the top turrent."Yeah; in the Temple before it got you know" Ezra answered as he rubbed his electric blue eyes. "Kanan dosen't mention Order 66 very often.."The mandolorian said. "I can't blame him...It was a blood bath; I was at the Jedi Temple during the time...Every few feet was a fallen Jedi...we fought side by side with the clones yet they turned and killed us in a second" Ez said sadly as Sabine looked sadly at the Jedi. Knowing he couldn't be more than Ten years old during the time. Ezra didn't like talking about what happened. He didn't know what happened to Obi-Wan but something in the ex-Padawan knew that Obi-Wan was out there somewhere. The bond between him and his Master never snapped even after what happened. He could feel faint emontions but could never really make out a location. After a few moments; Ezra did speck up. "Thanks for taking care of Cal-Kanan;He's too reckless for his own good sometimes" Ez said as Sabine chuckled. "Sometimes?; He's the most reckless person I know" Sabine said as both her and Ezra laughed together as they where called into the commons room to see Kanan and the rest of the crew already there.

"We have a new mission..Vizago acquired the flight plan for an Imperial transport ship full of Wookiee prisoners" Kanan began. "Most of the these Wookiees were soliders in the Old Republic"Hera finished. Ezra got an instant image of Chewie who he met a few months earlier the idea of those guys being sold as slaves sickened the young man.. "I owe those hairy beasts. They saved some of my people" Zeb said."Mine too"Hera added as Ezra nodded. They saved a lot of Jedi back in the clone wars and Ezra was friends with quite a few of them. "If we're going to save them. we've got a tight window. They've been taken to an unknown slave labor camp. If we don't intercept this ship, we'll never find them" his brother finsihed. Ezra shared glances with both Hera and Kanan. "I guess I'll stay here with Hera but if you guys need back pack I'll be there in a second" Ezra said as Hera smiled at him and nodded. Courage was a common trait and was almost in every Jedi. Hera went back to the cockpit as Ezra helped co pilot. "You are a good pilot who taught you?" she commented. "Ever heard of Anakin Skywalker?;well let's just say we had spare time during the clone wars." he said quietly as they slowly went towards the transport. "Imperial Transport 651, this is star bird in bound." Hera said as a man with a imperial accent answered. "State your business"he said. "Bounty. We captured an additonal Wookiee prissoner and have a transfer order to place him with you" The Twe'lik said."We have no such orders"The imperial said."That's fine. We already got paid by Govener Tarkin. If you don't want the oversize Monong, I'll jettison out of here and let you explain your superiors why the Empire has one less slave" Hera said.

"Permission to doock bay 1" The man answered fearfully as they docked in the bay."Good luck" Ezra said to the three of them as he watched them leave. A few minutes; after they boraded Hera tried to contact them. "Spectre 1, come i. Spectre 4?, spectre 5? ah Com's down no not down jammed" she said looking at the Jedi sitting next to her. "Something's coming" he whispered as a Imperial star destoryer came out of Hyperspace. Without thinking Ezra grabbed his back pack and went towards the airlock as the Twe'lik smiled lightly. She didn't even have to convince the 25 year old. H e was still a Jedi no matter what.

The raven haired man ran towards Kanan and Zeb. "It's a trap...we've got to get out of here!" Ezra yelled. "Your friend's blowing the op" Zeb said frustarated. "This is not a op it's a trap" Ezra repeated as they went towards the ghost."We've got to warn Sabine and Chopper but the coms are down" he said. "If they follow the plan; they'll be fine" Kanan told his younger brother as the artifical gravity turned off just as Agent Kallus started running towards them. "You Okay Ezra?" he asked. "Fine" the younger man said as Sabine spoke though the coms. "Five, four, get ready, two one"she said as all of them fell with a grunt. Ezra noticed Kallus and his troppers. These people mattered more than he did. "Go!; I'll buy you some time" he told Zeb who was the only crew memeber outside. The lausat lowered his head knowing he had no other choice."You did good kid" he said as the lausaut disappered into the ship leaving the young Jedi by himself agianst the Imps. The raven-haired man managed to hold his own for the first few minutes before being stunned. The last thing he heard was 'Transport him to a interrorgation cell'. Atleast the crew was safe that's all that matters to Ezra at the moment.

POV KANAN/Just after escaping

After escaping Kanan started wondering about Ezra he looked at Zeb. "Where's Ezra?" he asked desprately. "I, uh, thought he was with you" Zeb said nervously as Kanan glared at him. He alrwady lost his 'little Brother' once he was not losing him agian. "The ISB agent caught up with us alright?; He sacrificed himself for us to escape..."The lausaut. "Garazeb Orrelious!"Hera yelled outraged. "We have to go back for him...There's no telling what the Empire would do to him..." Kanan said as Hera nodded. "No we camn't go back there!" Zeb yelled. "Zeb; Ezra's a Jedi...they'll torture him and I just can't lose him agian."he said as his voice cracked becuase of the sadness and guilt.

Zeb sighed in Defeat. Knowing Kanan was right about the imps torturing the 25 year old. "Okay..Okay we'll go back for the kid" he said as Hera changed the coodirnates. Determined to find her partner's friend before it was too late.

EZRA'S POV/Interrorgation Cell 234

Ezra screamed in pain as electricity went through him. They've been torturing the young man non-stop for over a hour. They did eventraually give up thankfully as Ezra sighed in relief. The holocron spilled out of his pocket which was the only thing that Ezra managed to smuggle into the small cell. He took a deep breath as the holocron slowly opened just to see his old master standing there looking exactly how Ezra saw him last time. _'This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi I regret to inform you that both out Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a warning to all Jedi: Trust In The Force and do not return to the Temple...In time a new hope will emerge until then may the force be with you'_ it said before shutting down. Ezra forced himself up despite the pain.

Ezra managed to knock out some stromtroppers before putting on the helmet. "Kessel?; That's a death sentence" the man whispered as he jumped up into the vents. Ezra quickly made a fake report before jumping down just to be smacked by Zeb. "Easy there big guy...it's me" Ezra said as he took off the helmet as Kanan smiled at his friend. "Never do something like that agian"the man lectrued as Stromtroppers entered the area. "Run; now..Lecture later"Ezra said as all three of them headed towards the ship. "This time kid you're getting in first" Zeb said pushing Ezra in."Everyone's here spectre 2 take off!" Kanan yelled to the Twe'lik as they took off.

Hera was the first to notice that he had major electrical burns and sent him straight to the med bay. The young man winced as Hera cleaned the burns. "Well there's one good thing from my capture...I know where the wookiee's are being taken" Ezra began. "Where?" The Twe'lik asked as all the other crew memebers perked up. "Ever heard of the Spice mines of Kessel?" he started sadly. "That's a death setence..."Hera said. "Then we better get there and save them"the young man said. A hour of talking and treating Ezra's wounds later they landed on the planet."Get the wookiees unchained we'll cover you" Kanan said as the former Jedi nodded and ran towards a group and started undoing the cuffs. The wookiees tried to help but they where quicklt being overwhelmed. Ez looked at Kanan. "Plan B?" he said as he got out his lightsaber as Kanan smiled. "Plan B" he confirmed as both of them jumped over the crates. They both dodged blaster fire. In one swift motion Ezra ignited his purple blade while Kanan ignited his blue saber. "Focus all fire on the...Jedi" Ezra heard Kallus said as the young man dflected several rounds of blaster fire. The man looked up to see a wookiee child being chased. He looked at Kanan who nodded once and Ezra ran to get the child.

He flipped over the stromtropper stunning him swiftly. He turned just to see Kallus as he kept his purple blade infront of him and the child. "One Jedi is a rare find but two?"Kallus mocked. Ezra rolled his eyes."And who's fault is that?" Ezra said as he dflected a few more of the agent's shots. "He does have a point" said a few voice just to see Kanan standing on the ghost as Ezra smirked as Kanan managed to Knock Kallus off the walk way while Ezra jumped on wookiee child in tow. The mom almost broke all of his ribs giving him a hug. After dropping them off; Ezra sat on the ramp. Kanan soon joined him. "So are you staying?" Kanan asked as Ezra smiled. "Yep; you can't get rid of me that easyily" Ezra said with a chuckle as Kanan punched him playfully in the shoulder. The rebellion was now starting to spark and it all started with 2 Jedi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Next stop droids in distress; okay can you guys vote on the poll or leave your choice in the comments...becuase I need to finalize the pairings soon so here's your choices.**  
 **x Ahsoka**  
 **x Sabine**  
 **x No one**  
 **Okay let's get on with the story**

"I don't have a shot! Chopper, do you have the coordinates?" asked Kanan from the top turrent as Ezra shot down a few more TIE's it been weeks since he joined the ghost crew and became 'Spectre 6' but ever since him and Kanan revealed themselves as Jedi it was getting harder and harder to get supplies and they where running out of everything. "What did he say?" he heard his brother say. "He said 'Hello Hyperspace'" Hera responded as they jumped away from the battle. "That's not what he said" Kanan objected as the memebers of the ghost crew went into the common room. "I told you we would get away" The other Jedi said. Ezra sighed and crossed his arms. " You said we'd get away with the shipment. Kanan, we're low on everything" he said as he heard Sabine and Zeb muttered something about him 'Channeling Hera'."Fuel" Hera said. "Explosives" Sabine said."Food" Zeb finished. "There's always that Vizago job" Kanan suggested. Ezra mumbled something under his breah. He didn't like Vizago very much. "So we're arms dealers agian" Hera said."Mmm, more like arms redistributors. Come on."Kanan said. "We don't even know what kind of weapons" Hera said as Ezra bit his lip remebering the disrupters that he destroyed all those weeks ago but he decided not to mention shrugged. "I've done worst deals than this but Kanan after this you owe me a spare"Ez teased as Kanan gave him a light smile. "So where to?" Hera asked. "Ths spaceport"he said as Ezra went to his bunk to get some medaiting a bunk with Zeb wasn't the best thing in the world. It stuck and the older man snored like a broken pod racer engine but he was surprisely less nosiey than Anakin was. That man kept everyone awake all night even Obi-Wan.

"We're here..."Hera's voice said as Ezra, Kanan, Chopper and Sabine entered the shuttle. Ezra leaned back in his seat waiting for his cue. His old clothes was packed full of Rebellion symbols so Kanan decided to lend him some clothes which was a long sleeve Black shirt, A brown leather vest, combat boots and tan panats. Hera and Kanan where pretty shocked that the young man hasn't been captured besides that incident with Kallus a few weeks before and Ezra was recovering from numerous electrical burns and broken bones despite Hera's insistance that he should've stayed in the med bay longer Ezra flat out refused which Kanan didn't really seem surprised looked over at Kanan who nodded once as Chopper started doing his thing which Ezra wasn't really a fan shocks gave him flash backs.A couple months ago was his first time being tortured by the Empire but he did have trouble with gangs when he was younger. He was a wanted Jedi with only a lightsaber and the clothes on his back. He did ditch the padawan braid and the clothes. He did keep the clothes as a momento. He almost got captured by slavers multiple times before finding his parents on Lothal which agian didn't end well. Nothing was ever easy for Ezra Bridger. Ez jumped up getting away from the droid."Ow...Kid get that droid under control" Kanan said faking annoyance. "Mind your own business!" Ezra snapped back as Tua and that weird alien she was with looked at them." Hey, pilot. Isn't there some rule against droids;in the passenger area?'Kanan asked the droid.

"I am sorry, sir. Your astromech must proceed to the back of the craft."The droid said as Ezra according to plan." Hey, if my astromech's banished, then those two astromechs are banished too."Ezra said rod; Ezra nicknamed him this. It looked like Senator Amidala's droid but Ezra wasn't sure. His heart ached when he thought of Padme. She was another great friend and helped out alot during the clone wars."Astromech? Me? I have never been so insulted. I'll have you know that I am a protocol droid - fluent in over six million forms..."The protocal droid was interuppted by the blonde Imperial; Minster Tua he corrected 's when he got a look at the astromech.'R2?' he thought as he bit his lip this wasn't the time or place to reunite with the droid.R2 did bonk his head affectionately into his legs."Later R2" he said quietly to the droid. Kanan gave his younger friend."Pilot, these two droids are with me, and I am on imperial business."The minister said. "Sorry, ma'am, but these are imperial regulations"The droid said. Ezra chuckled lightly at the irony as he patted R2's head as both droids where lead to back of the ship theeipo trying to object all the way." But, minister;I can't risk an incident spoiling these negotiations." The droid said as Ezra surpressed a chuckle same old 3po. He wondered why the protocal droid didn't seem to reconize him like R2 but he guessed that the protocal droid was such a blabber mouth that he would probably expose a lot of things about the rebellion."Go! Oh, this is so humiliating. Trust an astromech to ruin everything."The minister said as Ezra leaned back in his seat and let Sabine do her part of the plan even though this mission still rubbed the 25 year old wrong.

"Secret mission"The alien babbled as Ezra rubbed his eyes tiredly trying to get the thought of delivering disrupters those things where the last thing he wanted to be dealing with right now and he didn't feel like explaining why he didn't tell the crew why he didn't tell them sooner about taking those things out before leaving with the ghost crew. Ezra was surpriseinly the youngest on the crew at 25;A couple months younger than Hera herself. The Twe'lik quickly took up the big sister role to Ezra and conststantly showed that she could be more protective than Kanan from time to time."What secret mission?; I'm sorry I can't understand you"Tua started."Hello; Excuse me...I couldn't help but notice your predictiment..."Zeb said as Ezra sort of doozed off but he was pretty sure he heard Sabine lie to the minister saying bay 17. R2 looked up at Ezra as the Jedi patted his head affectionailty. "I missed you too buddy but I'm sort of on a mission right now"he said with a chuckle as Kanan ordered him up to the vents. The man sighed. "I always get the bad jobs"The 25 year old said climbing up into the vents with a sigh and crawling towards Bay 7. "Why do I always end up crawling though vents just because Master Kenobi did this to me a lot"Ezra complained. "Yes I do Ezra because I'm older than you" Kanan said as Ezra rolled his electric blue eyes "By three years"he countered as he dropped down to the floor. "I'm at Bay seven; you guys going to get here anytime soon?" Ezra said as he tapped his foot impatiently as the rest of the crew rushed in after Ezra unlocked the bay door. Ezra made his way over to the crates and opened them. "Karabast" he heard Zeb say as Ezra bit his lip just seeing them. He may have not been on Lausan during the massacre but he has seen the affects and this was the last thing he wanted to get into Imperial hands.

"Whoa...They're T-7 ion disrupters. These were banned by the senate; you can short circut a entire ship with these"Sabine said as Ezra bit his lip."That's not why they where banned"Zeb said. Ezra sighed. "I took out a shipment a couple months ago.." Ezra said. "And you didn't tell us?" Kanan asked. "I thought Fulcrum already cleared this mission" Ezra countered. The older Jedi sighed. "Let's go before company arrives" The Jedi said as he loaded the crates into the ghost as it landed and stromtroppers burst in. Ezra got out a blaster/lightsaber and stunned a few of them as the youngest member jumped into the ship. "Well looks like Chooper made some friends"Kanan commented as Ezra nodded. "I am C-3PO and this is my counterpart R2-D2. I was trnaslating for Minister Tua when we were attacked by thevies like, uh you"Threeipo said. "We have company Spectre 5 get some restining bolts on these two" Kanan said. "Wait...put one on 3PO but not R2...I know him from the clone wars" Ezra said as R2 beeped excitedly and went to explore. "Okay I guess"Sabine said as she put a restraining bolt on the protocal droid. "R2!; where are you going!" the droid yelled as Ezra couldn't help but chuckle as he walked into the common find Zeb,Kanan and Sabine talking. He decided to let them sort it out even though he wasn't too comfortable either. He went to go medaite only to be tossed out by Zeb. "And stay out!" The laust yelled as the man didn't blame Zeb for being like this he was the same way about Order 66 and now there was few Jedi who haven't been hunted or exterminated. "Thanks for understanding Ezra; I know it's your cabin too" Hera said as Ezra nodded. "Yeah It's no problem...I haven't seen what those things can do to a organic and I hope I never find out"Ezra said as he ran a hand though his raven hair.

"So how is convincing Kanan to start training agian going?" Hera asked as Ezra sighed. "The guy is a stubborn gundark that's all I've got to say" Ezra said with a chuckle as they landed on Lothal. "Home sweet Home I guess" Ezra said as he stepped "Oh I can make beautiful music with these"Vizago said as Ezra facepalmed. "They're not that kind of instrument!"Zeb snapped as Ezra rubbed his forehead hoping this deal would be over soon and he could go back to convincing his stubborn gundark of a brother to continue training with him."Ah but you just have to know how to play them first and how to buy them" Vizago said. "You have to buy them from us first"Ezra said crossing his arms and leaning back on the crate. "Finally someone on your crew who gets business but it appears you've been followed" The alien said as Ezra turned just to see some walkers heading their way. "Ezra line them up!" Sabine said as he lined the crates up and they overloaded them. He turned just to see Zeb fighting Agent Muttonchops. He couldn't let the laust die. "No!" Ezra yelled force pushing the agent away and helping Zeb up this was the first time in a long time that he actually used the force in full. Once on the ship Zeb turned to Kanan. "Thanks Mate"he said as Kanan shook his head. "It wasn't me it was Ezra"Kanan said as Zeb's eyes widened and everyone turned to Ezra. "Is that really that surprising?; I was a Jedi Padawan too" Ezra teased.

"Bail?" Ezra said as he stepped off the ship with Kanan, R2 and 3PO. "Ezra Bridger; haven't seen you since you where 10 years old and trailing after Obi-Wan Kenobi" Bail teased as Ezra chuckled softly. "Times really have changed" he said as the droids where turned over to the man. "May the force be with you two I have a feeling the Empire's in trouble now" The man said as he watched the two Jedi walk back to the ship.

 **Phew sorry for the late update but I had finales to worry about I promise to update more fequently.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

 **Hey guys Starseeker here sorry for the dely I was visiting my brother for vaction and unfotunately I didn't have access to a computer well anyhow here's fighter flight.**

Ezra and Zeb did not get along that was for sure. The Jedi tried to be respectful and everything but the lausaut's attiude really got on his swore a rancor with heart burn would have a better attuide then him. He swore he was just getting his lightsaber. Kanan would nag the heck out of him if he was late for training. He was glad that Kanan finally wanted to complete his training after being talked around by him and Kanan. Next thing he knew he was being almost slammed into a wall."Kid you wake me you die"Zeb said as Ezra shook his head as Chopper just had to make matters worse and shock Zeb. He chuckled lightly as Chopper did too. He tried to grab Ezra agian but the young man narrowly dodged the grab.

"I was just getting my lightsaber; Chopper was the one who shocked you!" Ezra said as he crossed his arms as Zeb went to try to hit him agian but thanks to Ezra's Jedi training he missed. "I'm going to crush both of ya" Zeb said as Ezra rubbed his eyes slightly. "I seriously wonder how my master bunked with Anakin" The man mumbled as Zeb was almost relieved that the kid didn't mention that he saved his life last mission. "This is my place so get out" Zeb growled. "I can't because it's kind of my bunk too" The young man said still highly annoyed by his roomate's bahavior. Zeb imedentily grabbed the Jedi turned smuggler by the shoulder and tossed into a wall. 'Ouch'he thought. Despite being a full grown human man he was hardly a match for Zeb when it came to upper body strength.

Someone cleared the throat and both alien and human turned to see Hera. "Um...hi Hera"Ezra said with a nervous smile. "What's going on here?" she asked as they both started talking over eachother. "Enough! This is my ship you're wreacking, and I want you off of it" The woman said. "Hera be reasonable"Zeb argued as Hera handed a shopping list to Ezra who frowned lightly. "You're sending us on a supply run?" he said. Zeb was probably the last person that Ezra wanted to be stuck with on something like barely got along with Anakin for a long while which many people found surprising because they had similar personailtes. "You seriously want me to go on a supply run with him?; you're seriously worse than my old master" Ezra said as he puts his hands on his hips. Hera laughed at Ezra's comparison. "And don't even think about returning without atleast one melioorun fruit Clear?" she said.

"Clear" both him and Zeb said at the same time before they both exited the ship. Ezra could barely hear Kanan say."How do you expect them to find a melioorun on Lothal?". "Ezra? is that Ezra Bridger?" said a old man as Ezra smiled at the older man. Mr. Sumar had helped him a lot when he was by himself. "Ezra. Oh look you've grown. Here have a Jogan"Mr. Sumar said as he handed Ezra the Yogan. "Do you know where a off world importer is?; my boss expects me to find a meliroorun on Lothal" he said with a chuckle. Mr. Sumar chuckled and pointed over to a rodian. "Good luck Ezra" the man said. "I'm going to need it" he said. He never told the older man that he was a Jedi it was too dangerous but now the whole Empire knew but it would take awhile for the news to spread to Lothal that two Jedi where alive and well." I got everything but the meliooruns any luck?" Zeb said as Ezra shook his head. "We have to get them from off world importer...I don't think Hera meant for us to find them" The Jedi turned smuggler said.

"Well somone has to selling those things. Here, take this, I'll go find one" Zeb said as he handed Ezra the crate. "Zeb I was not exactly the strongest kid at the temple" The raven-haired man said as he struggled to left the crate. "Well maybe helping left these will help" Zeb countered until they both spotted the crates filled with the fruit."Milooruns!" Zeb said as Ezra tried to follow. "How much for the whole crate?" Zeb asked. "I'm sorry. they're already sold" the alien said as Ezra bit his lip it was always something."Well maybe we can buy one from-" Ezra started. " From the Empire? good luck" he said as the Jedi knight sighed before smiling softly. "Why are you smiling?" Zeb said. " Because I can do this" he said as he used the force to grab the crate only for a stromtropper to spot him. "It's a Jedi!" The stromtropper yelled. "Run!" Zeb yelled as both of them turned and ran the oppisite direction.

"Stop Them!" Lyste yelled as Ezra jumped up onto a buidling. "You made me lose the rest of the supplies" Zeb breathed. "Hey look on the bright side Hera will probably not send us on a market trip agian" the Younger man said. Ezra was ahead by several feet. "Zeb!" he yelled concern in his voice. " Just keep going; I'll catch up to you" Zeb yelled back as Ezra smirked when he saw a TIE fighter and knocked out the driver. He started piloting towards the building. "Anakin would be proad" Ezra mumbled still kind of missing his old friend. The last of the Jedi started firing at the jumped into it along with Ezra." Ha, ha, ha! Too bad the kid wasn't here to see that. Whoa!" he said as Ezra chuckled. "You should've seen the guy's face" The man chuckled. "Kid turn the ship" Zeb ordered as Ezra tried to turn the TIE fighter. "Sorry; This thing is hard to manever" he said as he tried to get the blasted thing up in the air. "Contact Kanan and Hera" Ezra said breathless."Spectre 4 to Ghost" Zeb said. A holo of Hera popped up. " Ah right on Cue; go ahead Spectre 4" Hera said. "Right. we have a bit of a problem"Zeb started. "I thought you might. Look, don't worry about the meliooruns" Hera said. "Yeah. the meliooruns, uh we found some. but we've lost them. then we found them agian. but we smashed them" Ezra said rambling. "Cut to the chase kid" Zeb said."Wait! what am i hearing, it sounds like..."Kanan started. " Yeah, about that. See, um- well- We stole a TIE Fighter" Ezra said bitting his lip. "You what?" Kanan almost yelled. "He's taking it better than I thought" Zeb commented. 'Get rid of it!" The older Jedi yelled."Do we have to?" Ezra and Zeb said. "Atleast tell me you dismantled the locator beacon" Kanan said with a sigh. "Yep...first thing I did when I stole it" The man said.

"Stealing a TIE attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything.' Kanan said. "On our way spectre 4 out" Zeb said. "That went well...Obi-Wan almost bursted a vein when me and Anakin stole seprestist fighter" Ezra said with a chuckle. "Yeah"Zeb said. "Do you know where we are supposed to go?" the Jedi asked."No idea" Zeb said as he started working on the nava computer."Okay. Nagavation syestem's on line. couse set of Redevous point" the lausat said. Ezra squinted at smoke. "Wait what's that? Looks like smoke"Ezra said. "Yeah" Zeb said barely paying attention. "Only...I think I know where it's coming from. go check it out please" Ez begged. Zeb sighed. "Friends of yours?" he asked. The boy shook his head. " Of my Parents" he said. "There's a convo of trops transports heading west...uh Karabast! I know that look!" The alien said. "What's the worse that could happen?" Ezra said.

"Well we both wind up dead" Zeb said. "Besides that" Ezra countered. "Oh boy here goes nothing... Attention, transports this is Commander Melioorun" Zeb said. "Melioorun seriously?" Ezra said. "Shh...There's a report of rebel activity in your spector. Reduce your speed." Zeb said."Acknowledged, commader. Reduce speed" Lyste said. "Just get me in close"Ez said. "Are you sure about this Jedi?" Zeb said. Ezra smiled. "Just get me in close" he said as he jumped onto the transport. "A TIE fighter? This is Supply Master Lyste, LSM-03. My men reported a stolen TIE." Lyste said. Ezra didn't hear the rest expect Zeb saying. "Well don't think he's taking commander Melirooun's orders anymore". Ezra spotted the prisoners."Mr. Sumar!" he yelled. "Ezra!" The man yelled." Hold on I'll get you out soon" the man said as he grunted struggling to get closer. "You'll never reach it . It's too dangerous" Sumar warned. "Okay you can do this" Ez said as he unlocked the restraints. "Knew I'd get the hang of it" he said. "You need to Jump and scatter" he said."We're moving too fast!" said. "So you'd rather stay prisoner?"Ezra asked. All the prisoners jumped onto the ground.

"Open fire" Ezra heard Lyeste order. "The gun turrents are going to be a problem this bird has no shields" Zeb said via com. " Working on it... Well, hello, stranger" he said turning towards the stromtrooper as he ignited his saber and deflected all the shots. "Sir it's a Jedi" The stromtropper said as he was knocked off . "Wait! you did this all for fruit?" the stromtropper said. "No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit!" he yelled as he threw a wrench and jumped up onto the TIE fighter and slipped in."Gotcha" Zeb said. "I owe you one" Ezra breathed today has been a rough day. "So what do we with the TIE?" Ezra said.

The two made it to the ship after the TIE fighter was parked in a near by cayon. "Over there!" Hera yelled as Zeb handed her the fruit. "One fresh Melioorun, as ordered"The lausaut said. "Thank you kind sir"Hera Joked as Ezra clipped his lightsaber back to his belt. "Team effort" he said. "Forget about the fruit. where's the TIE fighter?" Kanan asked. "I crashed it"Zeb said. "On purpose. uh, we didn't want to fall backin the Empire's hands"Ez said. "That's what I like to hear." he said as all four entered the ship."Finished Sabine said."Finished with what?" Ezra asked. "I used you guys for inspiration" Sabine said showing off her new painting. The Jedi imedently burst out laughing. "Is that really what we look like?" Ezra said which ended with Ezra and Zeb chasing chopper.

"At least they got rid of the TIE" Hera said both Ezra and Zeb froze. "Uh..." he said but didn't finish.

And done sorry for the long wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's not: I'm so sorry for not being able to post; school has been busy. Thanks for all the advice you guys have given me...It's been really helpful in writing this story.**

Ezra swore that Kanan got this idea from Obi-Wan. Hanging on top of a ship in a hand stand postion was not part of the plan but Kanan insisted. Saying that Ezra was "Rusty" because of not really laying a hand on a lightsaber for a very long time.

"Focus. Focus on letting go." Kanan said as Ezra tried to keep his balance on the top of the ship. Ezra's electric blue eyes glared back at his 'brother'.

"Letting go? Like I told Obi-Wan Rather hold on, if you don't mind...and why aren't you doing this either Kanan?" The former Padawan said. His arms where already getting tired and he wanted to get done with this riducolus exercise as soon as possible. He never got why he was forced to do these. The Jedi knew he was rusty but redoing his whole Padawan training he didn't think was nessuary.

"Because...Um...Enough jokes. Focus." the other man said as Ezra chuckled at his friend's babbling. Ez was doing pretty well desptite he hasn't used the force in a very long time. It brought back too many memories of that day.

"I'm trying." Ezra graoned before realizing his mistake. 'Oh he's so going to quote Yoda now' The younger Jedi thought. He did feel blood rushing to his head remmebering why he hated this exercise so much he remebered that him and Ahsoka thought that Obi-Wan and Anakin where using it as payback for when they went on a mission a couple days earlier.

"Do or do not. There is no try." Kanan qouted as Ezra rolled his eyes at his friend. He never got that line. How in the force do you do something without attempting it first? it made 0 sense.

"Don't you dare qoute Yoda on me Jarrus" Ezra said clearly irraited with his older 'brother'. Kanan was only 3 years older than himself and he still treated Ezra like frecking child. He just wanted him to understand that he was fully capable of taking care of himself. He did surive Order 66.

Kanan sighed knowing his old friend knew that he didn't understand what that saying meant anyway. Half of Yoda's sayings went over Kanan's head. " I really thought this Jedi stuff would be more interesting. No wonder the old religion died." Zeb said with a yawn.

"You're lucky that your not watching one of Yoda's classes those almost made me fall asleep half the time" Ezra managed. As Zeb came up and started trying to make the young man fall over which he did. The young man looked very annoyed with the lausaut.

"Does he have to be here?" Ezra asked. He has dealt with annoying people in the past(*Cough* Anakin *cough*) but none of them annoyed him as much as Zeb. He always lost focus around him for some reason.

"He's annoying, but there will always be distractions. You need to learn to focus through them. Here. Let's try something else." Kanan said as he gestured for Ezra to get out his purple hued blade. The young man did ignite it.

"Um...Ezra maybe you should shorten the blade a bit" Kanan sugessted as Ezra glared at his friend. His height was always a issue even when he was a youngling and he couldn't stand it when people pointed it out.

"Are you saying I'm short?!" Ezra demanded looking at the two.

"No of course..." Kanan was interuptted by Zeb. "Yes he is...you're very vertically challenged" the alien joked as Ezra sighed and shortened the lightsaber a bit to match his height.

"Okay. Close your eyes. Let him have it, Chopper." Kanan said to the droid. Ezra did pretty well at first but he got flashes of a Mirilan woman and a red lightsaber then a piece of garbage hit Ezra staright on the head and before the young man knew it he was falling.

"Kid!" Zeb yelled out as Kanan ran to tell Hera to lower the ship before Ezra went splat on the ground.

"Ahhh!...Worse training session ever!" the young man yelled out but just before hitting the ground Zeb caught his ankle and hauled him into the ship.

"What the kriff happened Ezra?" Kanan demanded. Usually his younger "Brother" was pretty good with a lightsaber haven't used it in awhile or not.

"I don't know...I just saw a mirilan woman then a red blade...I think it was another vision or maybe something I eat" the young Jedi said with a shrug.

"Ezra...you need to learn to focus..." Kanan began before getting interuppted by Sabine. "Shh. Ezra and Zeb made the Holonet" The mandolorian said to the team leader.

" _The stolen TIE fighter was later used to attack a transport full of innocent workers_." The holo cast man began as Ezra clenched his fists. The Empire always made them look like the bad guys even though they helped.

"You liar! We set 'em free" Zeb yelled outraged as Ezra crossed his arms waiting for the transmission to continue.

" _Citizens, this is Senator-in-exile Gall Trayvis. I bring more news the Empire doesn't want you to hear."_ said another man that Ezra didn't reconize. He did know a senator named Eli Sede that spoke out agianst the Empire but not this guy.

"Who's Gall Trayvis?" The raven-haired man asked curiously.

"The only member of the Imperial Senate besides Eli Sede(He's a OC that might show up later;not much though) with the courage to speak out publicly against the Empire." Hera answered as the Twe'lik continued watching.

" _One of the Republic's greatest peacekeepers, Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, is alive. She has been imprisoned unlawfully somewhere in the Stygeon system. As citizens, we demand the Emperor produce Master Unduli and grant her a fair trial before the entire Sen.._." The sneator said before getting cut off by the man.

"Luminara?...I thought she died early in the purge..." Ezra said. The Mirilan was great friends with his own master and they did many missions with her but the young man couldn't help but think of the vision that he had earlier.

"Guess not...but we can't pass rescuing her up" Kanan said as Ezra frowned he had a very bad feeling about this. He shoke it off for now but they needed to get this op over quickly. he couldn't help but think that Kanan was trying to pass him along to the next Master.

"Was hoping you'd say that. I'll set course for the Stygeon system." Hera said as she went up to the cock pit. Ezra rubbed his eyes still trying to get what happened during the temple bombing out of his head just the mention of Luminara brought up memories of Barriss Offee. The young man did still miss Ahsoka. He hasn't seen her since that night but he banished those thoughts from his mind for now.

"Everyone else prep for the op" Kanan ordered as Ezra went to grab his lightsaber still ignoring the bad feeling in his chest.

 **Sorry this chapter was a little short...I'll post part two soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Sorry for the late update times; I've been busy

Ezra grabbed all the stuff he needed for the mission as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. He walked into the commomns room just to see Kanan and Sabine talking over wasn't sure what to think about this. Just something about this mission just rubbed him wrong.

"Welcome to the Spire on Stygeon Prime, the only Imperial detainment facility in the Stygeon system. And it's impregnable." Sabine said gesturing to the holo as Ezra bit his lip at that. Now his cornerns went up several degrees. He shifted nervously. Kanan did give his friend a concerned look.

"That's never stopped us before"Kanan began as Ezra looked over the holo the last prison this advanced he went to was to rescue a Jedi. He was about 9 years old at the time but he insisted on coming with his togruta friend to tag along on the mission

Sabine chuckled lightly before continuing."Trust me, we have never faced anything like this. It's a real work of art. Blast proof, ray shielded, protected by anti-ship weapons, TIE fighters and short and long range scanners."She continued. "Well that's just great" Ezra grumbled saracastically.

"We can fool the scanners." Hera said speacking up as Ezra leaned agianst the wall. He just couldn't stop thinking about the vision he had earlier. Ezra was often prone for visions because of his strength in the force. It seemed like the force was trying to warn him about something.

"Eh, maybe. But that just leaves an army of troopers and guard posts on all the walls. Look, even if we get into this beauty, the hard part's getting out. 'Cause, you know, it's a prison." Sabine said matter-of-a-factly.

Ezra went up and pointed at one of the lower landing platform. "What about going in low and sneaking onto this landing platform?" the 25 year old suggested. Knowing it probably wasn't the best idea but it might be there only chance of even coming close to rescuing the Jedi Master.

"Mm-mmm. Platform has a heavy trooper presence and reinforced blast doors. Impossible to get in or out that way." Sabine said with a sigh shaking her head slightly as Ezra's frown deepened. He looked to Kanan to see if he had any ideas.

"Here. There's only room for a couple guards. We take them down, make our way to the upper level isolation cells, free Luminara and come back out the way we came in." Kanan suggested. "Kanan we both know that plan is mediocre" Ezra said thinking that the number of concussions his friend has had must've fried his brain or something as Chopper beeped in agreement.

"Yeah. You'd have to be crazy to try that lousy plan." Sabine said agreeing with her friend and the droid. She didn't see how this plan was ever going to work.

" Let's hope the Empire thinks so too." Kanan said. He did know something was definately bugging his 'younger brother' but ignored it for now.

Chopper chripped a objection. "Oh, I'm sorry, Chop. We just don't need your damaged logic circuits on this one." Zeb told the droid as Chopper replied annoyed with these unbearble organics.

"Kanan can we talk?" Ezra asked quietly unsure what to do to convince his friend that this was a bad idea but he had to try.

"Sure" Kanan said as the two Jedi walked out of the commons room.

"Kanan I'm not sure we should go on this mission" Ezra started as he crossed his arms.

"Why not?" Kanan asked looking at his 'younger brother'. He knew that Ezra was usually right about these things but the mission was already all set up.

"Just nevermind...but we need to be careful" the raven-haired man said before hearing Hera's annocement.

" Thirty seconds. Good luck." She said as Ezra sighed. adjusting his belt lightly.

" Luck? We're gonna need a miracle." Zeb commented which earned a small chuckle from Ezra. Sure he has been on risky missions before but none really like this. They really where idiots for even trying to attempt this.

Sabine held up some gernades showing them to Ezra and Zeb. "Here are three" she said as Ezra looked towards Kanan.

"Try to stay focused." Kanan scolded he sometimes swore these three acted like 12 year old's from time to time. Ezra rolled his eyes playfully at his friend.

"I thought there was no try" Ezra said watching his friend jump down. Ezra really didn't know what happened he lost his balanace and fell off the shuttle. He looked at his friend shrugging as he helped him take down the stomrtroppers.

"What the heck was that kid?" Zeb said to the young man as Ezra bit his lip. "I lost my blance" he said simply as Kanan just shook his head. He knew something was bothering his friend but he didn't mention it.

"I hate to interupt but the kid has to open the door" Sabine to the others as Ezra rolled his eyes.

"I'm only 2 years younger than you" Ezra said as he knelt by the lock as Sabine did chuckle at that as the man worked on lock.

"Ezra..." Kanan began hoping his 'brother' knew how to slice like in the old days.

"Quiet I'm Focusing..." Ezra said as he undid the lock. "Okay let's go..." he finished getting up.

"Luminara's here. I sense her presence, but it's clouded. Where's Master Unduli?" Kanan asked Sabine as the other Jedi lowered his head. "Yeah I sense her too...but she doesn't feel like she did in the clone wars" Ezra muttered shaking his head lightly.

"I know...but we don't have time...let's go"Kanan said as the younger Jedi sighed and followed his friend deeper into the cells finally making it to the cell. "Master Luminara..." Kanan said before walking up to the Jedi master.

They recived no response as the Jedi master got up walking to a old corpse walking into it as Ezra's eyes widened he knew this was a trap. Igniting his saber just to see a pau'nun walk in igniting his own saber a toothy smile forming on his face.

"Two Jedi? Hmmm? well it should be easy besides that... I am the Inquisitor. Welcome. Yes, I'm afraid Master Luminara died with the Republic. But her bones continue to serve the Empire luring the last Jedi to their ends." The inquistor said as Ezra got out his com. "Spector 3...do you read me? it's a trap!" the young man said as Kanan attacked the inquisitor all Ezra received as a response was static.

"There will be no reinforcements. Interesting. It seems you trained with Jedi Master Depa Billaba..." the inquisitor said receiving a look of shock from both of the Jedi. "How? Who are you?"Kanan demanded as Ezra blocked a blow meant for Kanan.

"he temple records are quite complete. In close quarter fighting, Billaba's emphasis was always on form 3, which you favor to a ridiculous degree. Clearly, you were a poor student." The man said continuing to taunt Kanan as Ezra tried to push the inquisitor away. "And you...I expected more from the Jedi supposedly trained by Master Kenobi" he said turning his attention from Kanan to Ezra.

Ezra simply grinned. "I have some tricks up my sleeve" he said as he threw the detonator at the inquisitor running out of the cell Kanan following after. This didn't slow the Inquistor down for long quickly throwing Kanan aside.

"Aren't you paying attention?; the Jedi are gone...you and your pitiful friend have no chance" The man said as Ezra glared at him taking this oppunity to attack as Kanan did the same covering Ezra's weak spots. They where both thrown forward as both of them grunted in pain.

"Ready to die?" The inquisitor said to Ezra as Ez held his saber in front of him preparing to make his last stand until he heard his friend yell "NO!". The Inquisitor was suddenly pulled to the ceiling. "Run!" Kanan yelled to him once more as Ez ran to his friend helping the other Jedi up. A second blade was ignited as Ezra couldn't help but face palm.

"Why do the Sith always get the cool lightsabers?" Ez said as Kanan simply rolled his eyes. "Come on! we have to move!" the Jedi said to his fellow as the two ran forward just to spot a young woman and a laust that could only be Sabine and Zeb.

" Guys! This way!" The mandolorian yelled. Kanan and Ezra followed her down one of the hallways.

"You figured out it was a trap?" Kanan asked. Sabine nodded.

"Yeah; Luminara?" Sabine asked noticing that Ezra and Kanan both looked exhuasted.

"Long gone. Our new exit?" Kanan answered scratching the back of his head knowing his should've trusted his friend's judgement and now they where stuck in this mess.

"Landing platform" Sabine said as Kanan gave her a weird look raising a eyebrow.

"Well, let's hope the Empire thinks so too." Sabine said making it to landing platform.

"Secure the facility. Full lockdown." said a PA message as Ezra groaned.

"Why can't something be easy?;just once?" Ezra groaned.

"Can't do this all day!" Zeb yelled taking down some more stormtroopers that came through the front of the door.

I've got it. I-" Sabine started but didn't finish when the thing shocked her and she groaned. "I'm locked out of the system. Ezra?" She said looking towards the young man who knelt down and tried the lock but didn't seceed. "Sorry" he told the others getting up.

"Ezra...just like old times?" Kanan asked as Ez grinned and nodded getting up as the two Jedi used the force to open the doors.

Sabine got on her com once agian contacting Hera. " Spectre-5 to Phantom. We're on the landing deck, ready for pickup." Sab said as she entered the docking bay the others following soon after.

"On my way, Spectre-5. And I'm bringing the fleet." Hera said through the com as Zeb and the others had a confused look on their faces. "We have a fleet?" Zeb asked. Ezra shrugged not sure what to think and wondering what Hera did while they where gone.

"We do now." Hera said as she arrived some native wild life just on their tail as they rushed inside the ship. Zeb looked back to see the inquistor before looking at Kanan and Ezra. "Do your guys sabers do that?"he asked earning a glare from both of them as the lausat shrugged as the ship took off leaving the falacity behind.

"Master Luminara?" Hera said looking up at her friend noting the disappointment in his eyes.

"Gone. We'll have to find a way to spread the word." Kanan said shifting lightly.

"How's Ezra taking it?" Hera asked him with a frown.

"Not as bad as I am...I guess me and him are really the last of the Jedi" Kanan said.

Later,Ezra sat on the ramp knees pulled to his chest as Kanan came out sitting beside him.

"Kanan there's no need to apolgize...even Jedi visions are wrong sometimes..." Ez said secretly hurt by this whole ordeal.

Kanan bit his lip looking downward. "But yes I do...I should've trusted your judgement" he said.

Ezra nodded slightly. "We haven't worked together in a long time Kanan; I get it...there's a learning curve but all I'm asking is that you have my back...and I'll have yours" Ezra said as Kanan smiled.

"That I can do" he said.

There done...sorry for not being able to Update sooner.


End file.
